Her Experiment
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: sequel to Experimenting... Elena wants to show Damon what making love would be like with a human in control, but will they be able to resist eachother long enough for her plan to take fold. small tastes of true blood for those that care :  lemon of course


_a/n: sequel, request story, Halloween fic, and slight crossover all in one. I was amazed by the response I got from my "Experimenting" one shot and knew that I would have to do a second part to it. This story will hopefully live up to the expectations. Happy Reading! Dedications are as follows..._

_~Lissa Salvatore, NiaNight1331 & Lady Crescent for requesting the sequel_

~_Elzangel for coming up with the idea of the underwear ;) _

_~and all my regular reviewers including MissDelena, Matt-on-Matt & BadBoysareBest! Your words are what keep my writing and smiling._

_Boarding House_

Elena sighed and looked in the mirror. She honestly felt ridiculous in this costume, but after the first night she and Damon had spent together the idea had seemed great. Now, dressed in black shorts, an extremely tight white tee shirt and green apron. The _Merlottes _emblem on her left breast was really the only defining factor to give her distinction from any random waitress. She turned a little left, then right wondering what shoes would go best with the costume. She couldn't very well go to the party barefoot.

Damon watched from the door, his arms crossed and a look of hunger on his face. He watched Elena's hair swing as she turned in front of the mirror and breathed in the perfume she'd recently sprayed in the air. The light in his bedroom cast a warm glow over her skin and he found himself wondering if she would taste as good as she looked. He ached to pull her into his arms and kiss her until it was too late to go to the party, but he found himself to mesmerized by her movements to do much.

Still unaware that she was being watched, she walked over to her bag and searched through it. He watched the muscles in her legs constrict and stretch as she bent over. When she stood she was holding two separate shoes, studying them with equal scrutiny. He could see his costume, still unpacked in its bag on the bed and controlled the growl. The last thing he wanted to do was dress up, if anything the idea of undressing Elena seemed the more enjoyable.

When she decided on the right shoes, she turned to the door, jumping slightly when she saw him "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long enough to come up with a plan to keep us from going to that ridiculous party."

She smiled and walked toward him, the heels she'd slipped on clicking across his wood floor. "And why don't you want to go?"

He felt her hands slid up his chest, around his neck and into his hair. He knew she was torturing him on purpose but the part of him that wanted to feel her against him so desperately didn't care. "There is nothing I want more than to rip this costume to shreds and toss you on the bed."

She smiled, but shook her head and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "If you ripped it than we wouldn't be able to go to the party, and Caroline would have your head."

"I think it's worth the risk." He twisted his lips into a smirk before pulling her tight against him and crushing his mouth to hers.

When he felt her tongue slip between his teeth he let out the growl he'd repressed earlier and began backing her toward the bed. She made a sound that could have been interpreted as a no, but he wasn't in the mood to translate her sounds into anything other than a yes. When Elena felt the mattress hit the back of her knees she knew she was a goner. There was no way she would be able to resist Damon once they landed on his bed and she felt the weight of his body over hers.

She had to think fast before she lost the rest of her mind. He'd clouded a great majority of it so far and if it wasn't for the feel of him unlacing her apron and tossing it to the floor she would have forgotten all about Caroline and the decorated house she'd worked so hard to prepare for the party tonight. Using all the force she could muster, Elena pressed her fists into Damon's chest and did her best to force him away from her. He thankfully relented and took a half step back, their arms still around each other.

"I think it's time you get dressed." She nodded toward the plastic garment bag, urging her heart to steady back to a normal beat. She was already regretting stopping him, but the dull ache within her would have to wait. "We wouldn't want to be late would we?"

He sneered a little and walked around to the bed, glaring down at the costume she'd picked up for him. At first he'd thought it was a joke, but as the holiday grew closer he began to realize that she was being quite serious. For the hundredth time that week he looked up at her, ready to beg. The last thing he wanted to do was dress as a vampire for this stupid party. She sensed what was coming and shook her head as she retied the short apron. "Please Elena, this is ridiculous. I don't want to wear a costume, and certainly not this one." He glared at the red velvet lined cape and then at her.

"It's hardly a costume for you." She teased and walked back to the mirror to re-examine her shoes. She felt the cool skin of his fingers on her shoulder, then her neck as he moved aside her hair.

She tried to refuse the shiver that threatened to rack her body, but when his lips touched the spot where he often bit her, she couldn't help it. His lips were like silk against her skin and she felt herself relaxing back into his arms. His hard, solid chest gave her the structure she needed to fall back against, and once again he almost seduced her into giving in. Then, as his tongue darted out to suck _the _spot between her ear and shoulder an idea emerged through the fog of arousal and lust seething through her blood stream.

Damon felt her move away from him, and tried to hold her in place but she was used to his reflexes now and could move a little faster when needed to. With her arms around his neck and her body pressed flush to his, he was beginning to wonder just what was going through that occasionally dirty mind of hers. She let the mischievous smile spread over her lips slowly as she tilted her head back and up to nibble on his ear lobe. Elena felt him shudder against her just slightly and felt her own purr of satisfaction slip from her lips. "What are you up to?" he asked slipping his fingers over her back to find the strings he'd already undone once.

"I have a proposition for you Mr. Salvatore." She smiled, trailing her kisses down his jaw, over the day's growth of stubble and back up to his lips.

"If it's anything besides offering yourself up to me so I can have my way with you, I'm not interested at the moment."

"Trust me." She pulled back, letting their eyes connect. "You will be."

"Let's hear it." He let the apron drop once more and hooked his fingers in the loops at the top of her shorts. It wouldn't take more than a moment to tear them to shreds.

"If you wear that ridiculous costume, and dance with me at Caroline's party I will come home with you tonight and show you what it's like having a human in charge."

He thought back to the first night they had made love in this very room, on the bed just inches away from where they stood. He remembered how he had discovered her here watching his trashy tv and being able to sense her arousal in the air, just like he could now. It wouldn't be hard to convince her back between those sheets, but she had an interesting idea. Since that night he'd been the one to mostly take the helm in their escapades, and here she was offering him a chance at what he'd been wishing for.

He just wished it didn't have to include wearing that ridiculous cape. "You know I could have you now if I wanted." He warned, something between a tease and a threat that only excited her further.

"You would be risking losing a interesting night then." Pulling back on her will power she turned away from him and fought back the urge to give in.

Holding his hands up in surrender he backed away, weighing all the options in his mind in a moment. "Alright Elena. You win." Their eyes met in the mirror and she smiled wickedly. "Something tells me I'm going to regret this."

"Get dressed," She nodded toward the costume. "the sooner we go to the party the sooner we can make an excuse to leave."

"That's one of the most tempting things you've said all night." She laughed and looked over her shoulder as he took the cape from the bag.

"More tempting than knowing tonight you will be able to lay there tonight and enjoy?"

He pursed his lips and thought for a moment, tilting his head to look up at her. "If I say yes will you show me how wrong I am right now?"

"Nope." She shook her head and bent to retrieve the apron one more time. "And if this ends up on the floor again I'm going to strangle you with it."

He laughed and watched her walk from the bedroom, wondering if she was leaving to keep herself from touching him again.

Two hours later, Elena stood next to Damon her hand outstretched for his, her eyes begging him to dance with her. She remembered the first time she'd been in his arms at the pageant. Seemed so long ago that he'd been standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. She remembered how surprisingly warm his hand had felt, how strong his arms were around her. As the intensity of the moment came back to her, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Caroline's house was full of people from school and unrecognizable plus ones that always seemed to show up at a party. Black and orange streamers hung from the ceiling, fake cobwebs clung to the railings and doorways. Music pounded from speakers that Tyler had set up around the room, but as Damon slipped his arms around Elena and she pressed her chest against his everything else faded away. They'd been doing their best not to touch each other in the past two hours, knowing that if they did the plan to wait until after the party would disappear.

As Damon pressed his hand tightly to her lower back, forcing her closer to him she decided that two hours of torturing each other was enough. Then he bent his head and she waited for the whispered plea to go home she'd expected from him, but instead he let his tongue trail out from the side of her neck and down to the two points of the scar she would no doubt always have. Then he breathed softly up, letting his warm breath tease her already heated skin. She clung to the sleeves of the shirt he wore beneath the cape and locked her knees.

Just as she'd intended to give up and give in, he'd started a whole other game she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid playing. The tempo of the music Caroline had piped into the room changed tempo and the bodies around them began to move as one to the faster pace. When Elena turned in his arms he was sure she was going to leave him, but then she arched her back, pressing her ass against him and wrapping his arms around her waist. If he was going to play dirty, so was she.

He slipped her hair away from her ear and pressed kisses to the bare skin he could reach. He much preferred a naked Elena to a clothed one. There was barely anyway for him to get to the spots he knew would send her over the edge, especially in public. His vampire ears were tuned to her only and when she sighed he heard the release of breath and knew that he was winning. Until she grinded back into him and she felt his hand slip off her arm for a moment.

The frustrated growl she heard from her lips told her she was back in control, and as his fingers tensed on her waist, she tilted her head back to find his lips. The other people in the room might as well not even have been there for all the care Damon gave. If anyone was watching they could go right ahead and enjoy the show. Elena either felt differently, or simply couldn't wait any longer because she moved to face him again, tightening her fingers on the front of the cape. "Take me home Damon." Her voice was breathless and strained as she fought for control. "Now, I can't wait any longer."

He didn't need any more and with a smile tossed at Caroline on his way out, let her drag him to the Camaro. The gray sky from earlier that day and turned black with night and thanks to the storm. The sky was starless as cold rain pelted down on them. Elena shrieked and laughed, Damon running behind her to the car. He opened the door for her, making sure she was inside before he went around to the driver's side. When he was behind the wheel, the rain slapping against the windows and her laugh filling the car he took a moment to catch his breath and look over at her.

He wasn't sure what was so funny, but before he could ask her, she was over the middle console and in his lap. He struggled behind her to move the steering wheel up and his seat back as she fumbled with the clasps of his ridiculous cape. The dark of night and thickness of rain would hide them from anyone's view from the house, but if someone walked by he wasn't sure they wouldn't get a front row seat to the show Elena was currently working on setting up.

"What happened to the painfully patient girl from earlier tonight?" he questioned as she dipped her head to kiss along his neck and collarbone.

"She's cracked, and now you have me." She rocked her hips against his and he tightened his grip on her. "Any complaints?"

"Not in the slightest." He chuckled and fumbled with the switch on the side of his seat to lower it back. She worked the buttons of his shirt open as they settled into a somewhat comfortable laying position. As she uncovered skin, she kissed it welcomingly and worked her nails over his flesh, down to the buckle and snap of his pants. "Is this your idea of showing me the human side of sex?" he asked, ripping the apron from her, glad it was ruined so she wouldn't be able to put it back on.

"What's more human than sex in a car?" she asked, looking up at him. "Besides we haven't done it here yet."

"You make it sound so romantic." He teased and reached up to tear her shirt right down the middle. The ripped fabric hung over her breasts, hiding them from his view. "Hold on." He warned quickly. But before she could ask what he meant, they were in the back seat and she was under him, the torn shirt on the floor and his tongue teasing her nipple. She moaned and leaned up into him, almost forgetting this was supposed to be her night.

It was so comfortable, felt so right letting him be in control and take her, but she wanted to show him that she could bring him the same amount of pleasure her way. "Stop Damon." She whispered when he moved to switch breasts. "This isn't what I had planned."

He pressed up on his hands and looked down at her. His vampire eyes adjusted to the darkness very quickly and he could see her well. The two marks his fangs left on her were like a brand to remind them both they belonged to each other. The sight made him crave her blood all the more but if she wanted to do this her way he would try to refrain from drinking her this time. He backed up and let her squirm from beneath him. When he pressed him onto his back, he allowed her, revealing in the sight of her straddling him.

She pushed aside his shirt and pressed her bare chest against his in a desperate craving to feel his skin against hers. He felt the same need and flattened his palms against her ass before finding the seam in the shorts and tearing them from her legs. She wasn't bare though, and when she sat up to finish unfastening his pants he saw the orange thong she had worn for the occasion. Little black jack'o lanterns and witches hats were printed across her.

When she lifted up her hips to tug his pants down a little he let his hand caress up her thigh, and his finger to slip under the fabric. He pulled it aside and slide his middle finger inside her. She sighed, almost growled and dug her nails into his chest when his thumb found her clit. She rocked against his touch and took pleasure in the sensations for a few moments longer than she'd intended to. She scratched down his ribs, and wrapped one hand around his wrist, pulling him away from her wetness.

No matter how good it felt, this wasn't about her tonight. When she lifted her hips over his, she could feel his tip rubbing against her, as they searched for the joining point they were so desperate for. When Damon felt the first inch slip into her, he groaned and let her do the rest, pleased when she'd wrapped around him completely. Then she began to move and the energy and tension between them seemed to make the air electric. He could see the windows fogging around them and prayed that no one would come outside with the rain.

Elena's head fell back as she felt her climax reaching its peak. The moans she'd been managing to keep fairly silent broke and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Damon's hands searched her body, seemingly unhappy in one place for once. They were on her ass helping her thrust against him, then her waist marvelling at the power of her movements. Up to her breasts, squeezing and teasing and further to her neck to pull her down to kiss him.

As they battled to bring each other to mutual release, their tongues battled each other, fighting the kiss and its passion. He could feel his fangs slid into position. Normally this is when he would bite, but if she wanted to show him the experience of human sex he would have to try and refuse his own needs. After all, even when he was human he had only been with Katherine and she'd never been less than rough with him. The bloodlust had just begun to fade when Elena offered her wrist to him, and he looked at her for a moment searching her eyes.

"I'm sure." She nodded, her voice strained and breathless as she continued to ride him. He tore his eyes from her body and toward the vein in her wrist. "I thought I would be able to resist wanting you to drink from me, but I can't."

He held back the smirk and the smart comment that threatened to ruin the moment. She was just as addicted to him as he was to her after all. She cried out when his fangs sank home into her wrist, and his strength of thrusts increased up into her as they came together. He licked the last drops of blood from the wound as she collapsed on his chest and settled in his arms. With his free hand he searched for his cloak and pulled it over her naked form, surprised to find that he was still hard inside her.

"I don't think I'm finished Elena." He teased, rolling his hips up against hers. She groaned at the sensation and bit into his shoulder.

"If you wanna go again, you're going to have to take me home and make love to me in bed."

He laughed and kissed her hair. "Maybe in a few minutes, for now I'm fine just memorizing what just happened."

She lifted her head to look up at him, finding him smiling and satisfied. "So much for staying human with all that."

"You didn't have to let me drink Elena." He stroked her back gently, noticing her skin was softer than the velvet lining of the cloak.

"I don't think I could stand to have just simple human sex after being with you." She smiled and ran her finger down his jaw. "You've ruined me for any other man Damon Salvatore."

"Good." He smiled and moved his lips down to nibble on her fingertip before bringing her mouth to his. "Cuz I don't intend ever giving you up."

_a/n: so a little corny at parts, a little sexy and a little funny. Hopefully each of you found something in it for you. I really loved my story Costumes and Camaro's and just had to have them in the car again. Maybe it won't be the last time, but at least I got his beautiful car into my writing again._

_p.s. I am currently thinking of ideas for a possible thanksgiving story..hmm..maybe something that involves Delena and a kitchen table ;) as well as a few Christmas one shots closer to December. Would love to hear any of your ideas._


End file.
